Qui n'a jamais? Naruto
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Des questions, leurs réponses avec le développement... Happy-end. :) très mièvre... Ne vous arrêtez pas à la première impression... Sasunaru. Chapitre 2 à contenu explicite. ;)
1. Questions? réponses

**Qui n'a jamais? Naruto.**

_résumer:_ Des questions, leurs réponses avec développement... -_- Happy-end...

_disclaimer:_ Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, dommage...

_Commentaire de l'auteur:_ C'est une histoire étrange qui m'est sortis de la tête d'un coup. Ne vous fiez pas à la longueur et la monotonie du texte ( même moi j'ai eu du mal à me relire à cause de sa ), j'aime bien la fin mais vous ne la comprendrez pas forcement si vous ne la lisez pas en entier. Le texte n'est pas non-plus trop génial, je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous sautiez de joie mais donnez moi votre avis s'il-vous-plais, bon ou mauvais...

_Commentaire de l'auteur sur le chapitre:_ Vraiment très bizarre mais j'aime bien. C'est pas au gout de tout le monde... La structure du chapitre n'est pas très conventionnel. Essayez toujours, on sait jamais. ;)

**Certaines choses peuvent paraître choquantes comme la présence d'un couple homosexuel. De plus, cette fanfiction contient une scène yaoi explicite. Pour cette raison, toutes personnes qui ne désireraient pas lire ou entendre parler de ses choses là ferait bien de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droites ou de revenir en arrière... Je rappelle aussi que la scène en questions est une scène qui sort de mon imagination et n'est en aucun cas réelle.**

**Si certaine personne veulent lire la fic sans la scène de yaoi explicite elles peuvent lire le chapitre 1 uniquement qui ne contient que l'histoire.**

_pour la compréhension:_

_Italique = dialogue._

normal = narrateur.

* * *

Qui n'a jamais voulu de trouver le bonheur ?

Naruto.

Persuadé depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur... Presque certain que le bonheur n'existait que dans les histoires... Ne connaissant même pas la véritable signification de ce mot : « bonheur »... Trop abstrait pour qu'il puisse le comprendre par lui même dans des livres... Trop lointain dans le cœur des personnes qui l'entouraient pour pouvoir le trouver... Trop ivre des douceurs de la mort pour vraiment y songer...

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir une vie tranquille et paisible ?

Naruto.

Se demandant seulement s'il pouvait vraiment rêver sans avoir de remontrance... Vivre pouvait-il avoir ne serait-ce qu'un sens pour lui après ce qu'il avait vécu... Alors une vie tranquille et paisible qu'était-ce... Après tout, à quoi une vie tranquille et paisible pouvait-elle se résumer : ne pas entendre d'insultes à tous les coins de rues, pouvoir manger à sa faim et boire sans ressentir cette impression de soif, rire peut-être...

Qui n'a jamais espéré avoir une grande famille ?

Naruto.

Seule depuis sa plus tendre enfance, connaissait-il seulement les termes employés dans ce cas-là : « papa », « maman », « frère », « sœur », « bébé »... Si on lui en offrait une pourrait-il espérer s'adapter ou au contraire allait-il s'isoler encore plus dans son esprit si sombre... Si seul depuis si longtemps il ne devait plus du tout croire à la possibilité d'avoir une famille, alors une grande famille ou une petite qu'est-ce que ça changerait à son avenir...

Qui n'a jamais souhaité refaire le monde à sa façon ?

Naruto.

Pourquoi refaire le monde si tous se dont il savait de ce monde c'était l'injustice qu'il subissait... Il n'avait pas accès à la télévision du au manque d'argent, de même pour les journaux alors qu'il y ait une guerre ou non il ne pouvait pas le savoir... Le monde aurait pu être en paix pour tous sauf pour lui et vouloir le changer dans ces cas là ne reviendrait-il pas a vouloir la guerre, les massacres... Il était de toutes façons trop sombre pour changer le monde de cette manière...

Qui n'a jamais voulu changer son passé ?

Naruto.

Solitude, peur, dépression, douleur, souffrance... Souffrance qui habitait son cœur depuis bien longtemps, qui s'accumulait sans cesse alors pourquoi ne la changer que maintenant... Son passé n'était-il pas une part de lui... En quoi aurait-il pu le changer, c'était vain et il le savait... S'il modifiait son passé maintenant, toujours est-il que se serrait trop tard... S'il le changeait, sa personne n'en serait-elle pas aussi modifiée...

Qui n'a jamais voulu devenir un héros ?

Naruto.

Observé, adulé, jalousé... Un héros était une sorte de bête de foire qui ne savait pas où étaient ses priorités... Ses priorités, lui, il les connaissait : survivre et non pas vivre... Un héros faisait passer la vie des autres comme plus importante que la sienne, n'était-ce pas trop idiot... Un héros n'avait pour but que d'aider les faibles et arrêter les méchants... Pourtant personne, aucun héros ne l'avait aidé dans sa jeunesse...

Qui n'a jamais voulu se faire appeler : « le Monstre » ?

Naruto.

Monstre, erreur de la nature, meurtrier... Il en avait entendus tellement qu'il ne se rappelait plus de la plupart... Des mots chuchotés sur son passage en faisant semblant d'être discret... Souvent criés dans la rue ou lorsqu'il se faisait battre par les gamins du coin... Toujours ces mots qui étaient gravés sur sa porte... Des mots qu'il voyait toutes les nuits dans ses rêves ou plutôt dans ses cauchemars... Ils résonnaient chaque jour dans sa tête sans qu'il n'en sache la raison...

Qui n'a jamais pu se regarder dans un miroir sans penser à des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commit ?

Naruto.

Un miroir qu'il avait brisé... dans lequel il ne voyait que ses larmes... Larmes que les villageois lui faisait verser... Des larmes au goût salé de sa sueur d'avoir tenté de fuir... Des larmes rougies du sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies béantes... Maltraité pour des meurtres auxquels il pensait tous les jours... Des meurtres que chaque villageois lui reprochaient sans cesse... Des meurtres réalisés le jour de sa naissance... Jour où il était dans l'incapacité de ne serait-ce que marcher...

Qui n'a jamais eu peur d'ignorer des faits pour lesquels il serait envoyé en prison?

Naruto.

Insulté, maltraité, isolé... Ne sachant pas pourquoi... Pouvait-il seulement y remédier... avait-il fait quelque-chose de mal dont il ne se souvenait pas pendant son enfance... y avait-il une prédiction sur lui qui disait qu'il ferait un massacre dans son village... Y avait-il une personne à laquelle il ressemblait qui aurait méritée d'être envoyé en prison pour ses crimes... Et lui, serait-il envoyé en prison à sa place... Purger une peine qu'il ne méritait pas...

Qui n'a jamais cru avoir le droit de mourir hors d'une prison ?

Naruto.

Durant cette peine subirait-il les mêmes ignominies... Verrait-il cette même décadence qu'il voit si souvent... Les gardiens seraient-il vraiment juste avec lui... Et les prisonniers, auraient-ils peur de lui ou au contraire le battraient-ils... Subirait-il les mêmes sévices qu'avant ou serait-ce un havre de paix pour lui... Serait-il tellement mal en point après quelques jours qu'il préférerait mourir que d'y rester... Pourrait-il seulement revoir la lumière du jour avant de mourir...

Qui n'a jamais eu un réveil matinal où il se disait qu'il avait sa vie devant lui ?

Naruto.

Ses réveils étaient tous si semblables et si différents... Parfois des coups contre sa porte pour « s'amuser »... Parfois des messages sur son téléphone annonçant sa mort prochaine... Parfois aussi des cauchemars... Enfin, parfois si se n'était pas souvent, la nuit comme le jour, des cris se logeaient dans sa tête, dans ses pensées... Résonnant comme s'il les avaient entendus... Suppliant comme s'il les menaçait... Pleurant comme s'ils connaissaient leur fin... Lui la voyait se rapprocher... Sa fin...

Qui n'a jamais eu peur de savoir s'il vivrait jusqu'au lendemain ?

Naruto.

Le lendemain c'est le jour après le jour d'aujourd'hui... C'est vingt-quatre heures plus tard... C'est attendre mille quatre-cent quarante minutes... C'est patienter soixante fois plus de secondes... Il savait parfaitement que cela représenté un nombre incalculable de possibilités d'assassinats sur le monstre que la plupart des gens voyait en lui... Alors la peur, il la connaissait sûrement mieux que quiconque... Savoir s'il vivrait le lendemain c'était impensable avant d'y être...

Qui n'a jamais eu l'ambition de vivre éternellement ?

Naruto.

Une ambition pour lui ce n'était pas crédible... Il n'en avait pas et n'en aurait sûrement jamais... Vivre était déjà pour lui source de malheur... La vie éternelle, c'était le principe même du jugement dernier qui était bafoué par cette idée là... Ne donnerait-il pas ainsi d'autres raisons aux habitants de Konoha pour le haïr s'il était encore plus différent des autres par se fait... C'était pourtant évident, jamais il ne pourrait y songer... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix...

Qui n'a jamais voulu repoussait la mort ?

Naruto.

La mort... Une entité immatérielle... Un macabre squelette avec une faut qui venait vous achever... Aux portes de la mort, on entend son rire... Vêtu toute de noir, la mort était la dernière personne que l'on voyait avant d'expirer... Naruto, lui, rêver de cette noirceur comme d'une délivrance... Délivrance propre à tout être humain, bon ou mauvais... Car la mort est indissociable du destin des vivants comme de celui des morts...

Qui n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin de vivre ?

Naruto.

Vivre était pour lui un fardeau alors pourquoi vivre encore... Pourquoi en ressentirait-il le besoin... Pour quelqu'un... Personne ne l'avait vraiment bien traité pendant son enfance... Pour quelque-chose... Il n'avait rien qui lui appartenait alors à quoi bon... Pour son but... S'il en avait un, se serait pour sûr celui de mettre fin à sa vie sans endurer de trop nombreuses souffrances... Pour un rêve... Rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser car on l'en empêcherait quoi qu'il arrive...

Qui n'a jamais dit non ?

Naruto.

C'est bien la raison pour laquelle lorsque Sasuke lui demande en cet instant précis de l'épouser il dit oui, enfin tous le monde c'est bien que c'est faux c'est juste parce que Sasuke lui a simplement fait oublier son passé et toutes les questions qu'il se posait auparavant qu'il lui répond oui. Alors, dans son costume de marié blanc, Naruto repense à son passé, se tourne vers Sasuke et l'embrasse jusqu'à l'étouffement. Lorsque tous les applaudissements de leurs amis et convives retentissent, il lui chuchote a l'oreille :

_-J'ai trouvé le bonheur à tes cotés_

_J'ai reçu de toi la promesse d'une vie tranquille et paisible._

_J'ai une immense famille dans ce village que tu m'a fait découvrir._

_J'ai pas eu besoin de changer le monde à ma façon puisque tu l'as déjà fait pour moi._

_J'ai un passé sombre mais aussi un passé chaleureux avec toi qui continuera dans le futur._

_J'ai pu devenir un héros pour te sauver._

_J'ai eu le nom de monstre, j'ai celui de Uchiwa._

_J'ai pu voir dans mon miroir un grand sourire de joie qui t'était destiné._

_J'ai été attaché à toi pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'a rendu heureux._

_J'ai le droit de mourir à tes cotés._

_J'ai eu un réveil merveilleux où j'ai pensé à notre vie future._

_J'ai le sentiment que demain n'attend que nous._

_J'ai l'éternité pour t'aimer toujours plus._

_J'ai l'impression que même si je mourrai maintenant je serais heureux d'être dans tes bras._

_J'ai envie de vivre rien que pour te voir me sourire comme tu ne le fais pour personne d'autres._

_J'ai la certitude que je peux te dire tout ce que je souhaite et que tu l'acceptera._

_J'ai découvert l'amour en ta personne mais surtout... La passion de nos nuits qui restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur._

_-Ce soir, elle sera gravé dans ton corps et cela à jamais, lui susurra Sasuke._

_-Seulement ce soir, dommage... Je vais devoir aller voir ailleurs dès le premier jour de notre mariage..._

Naruto suçote le lobe de son mari, lèche la ligne de sa mâchoire et fait glisser sa main sur l'entre-jambes de Sasuke.

Se fut la première fois que l'on vit Sasuke Uchiwa courir avec un Naruto qui rigolait sur son épaule abandonnant par la même occasion tous les convives choqués d'avoir assisté en ce jour mémorable à la révélation du comportement naturel d'un Sasuke Uchiwa sans retenu et chaud comme la braise alors qu'il était pourtant l'éternel ninja sans émotions...

**Happy-end...**

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plus sinon bah... pas grave...

Vous rendez vous compte que c'est mon premier poste sur ce site? Moi oui...

A+


	2. Comment oublier d'aller voir ailleurs

**Qui n'a jamais? Naruto.**

_résumer:_ Des questions, leurs réponses avec développement... -_- Happy-end...

_disclaimer:_ Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, dommage...

_Commentaire de l'auteur:_ C'est une histoire étrange qui m'est sortis de la tête d'un coup. Ne vous fiez pas à la longueur et la monotonie du texte ( même moi j'ai eu du mal à me relire à cause de sa ), j'aime bien la fin mais vous ne la comprendrez pas forcement si vous ne la lisez pas en entier. Le texte n'est pas non-plus trop génial, je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous sautiez de joie mais donnez moi votre avis s'il-vous-plais, bon ou mauvais...

_Commentaire de l'auteur sur le chapitre:_ Je ne pensais pas faire une suite et puis j'ai eu envie de vous faire rêver ;) Je me suis inspiré de "Mon amant de saint jean" de Édith Piaf à l'origine, repris par Patrick Bruel. Vous pouvez écouter l'air de la chanson en faisant un copier-coller de:

watch?v=oOXbMF1k0Fg (sur youtube)

**Certaines choses peuvent paraître choquantes comme la présence d'un couple homosexuel. De plus, cette fanfiction contient une scène yaoi explicite. Pour cette raison, toutes personnes qui ne désireraient pas lire ou entendre parler de ses choses là ferait bien de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droites ou de revenir en arrière... Je rappelle aussi que la scène en questions est une scène qui sort de mon imagination et n'est en aucun cas réelle.**

**Ce chapitre contient une scène de _YAOI EXPLICITE_, vous êtes prévenu! Pas de réclamation!  
**

_pour la compréhension:_

_Italique = dialogue._

normal = narrateur.

_souligné italique = pensées Naruto._

_précédemment:_

_J'ai découvert l'amour en ta personne mais surtout... La passion de nos nuits qui restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur._

_-Ce soir, elle sera gravé dans ton corps et cela à jamais, lui susurra Sasuke._

_-Seulement ce soir, dommage... Je vais devoir aller voir ailleurs dès le premier jour de notre mariage..._

Naruto suçote le lobe de son mari, lèche la ligne de sa mâchoire et fait glisser sa main sur l'entre-jambes de Sasuke.

Se fut la première fois que l'on vit Sasuke Uchiwa courir avec un Naruto qui rigolait sur son épaule abandonnant par la même occasion tous les convives choqués d'avoir assisté en ce jour mémorable à la révélation du comportement naturel d'un Sasuke Uchiwa sans retenu et chaud comme la braise alors qu'il était pourtant l'éternel ninja sans émotions...

* * *

Naruto rigole allégrement sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ils arrivent finalement devant la maison des Uchiwas.

_-Notre maison... _murmure Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesce et déplace Naruto de son épaule pour le prendre dans ses bras en mode princesse ou prince dans ce cas là. Naruto l'embrasse puis ils passent ensemble le porche de la maison. À peine a-t-il fermé la porte qu'il court dans les escaliers. Arrivé dans la chambre, Sasuke dépose Naruto dans le lit lui arrachant par la même occasion son haut de costume.

Son regard se fait calculateur. Naruto pourtant frémit, il a reconnu ce regard, le regard d'un Uchiwa qui veut se venger parce-que tu l'as excité et que tu lui as fait perdre son calme habituel en public. C'était une promesse de plaisirs et de supplices. Pour approuver ses pensées, Sasuke jette son haut de costume sur une chaise, grimpe à quatre-pattes sur le lit roulant des épaules, jouant de ses muscles, son regard se fait prédateur. Il chevauche Naruto et l'embrasse.

Délicatement d'abord, les lèvres se touchent comme s'ils goutaient au paradis. C'est tendre, voluptueux et tellement agréable. C'est un ange de douceur qui s'empare du cœur des amants puis vient la passion. Le baiser est sauvage, les langues s'emmêlent, se caressent et se délectent. Ils s'emparent du territoire de l'ennemi, de l'assaillant, de l'amant, de l'amoureux ou du mari.

Ils ne veulent plus se quitter un instant. Même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne le pourraient plus, ils avaient gouté au fruit défendu. Le démon vient de leur montrer la luxure. Ils sont fichu, prisonnier des charmes et des douceurs de l'autre. Leurs poumons les brulent, ils doivent respirer mais le cœur n'y est pas, leur cœurs se déchirent. Finalement, ils se séparent haletant. Leur souffles sont chaotiques cependant ils sont heureux, heureux d'avoir succombé. Et quel délice...

_Je ne sais pourquoi j'avais flanché_  
_ A Konoha pour cet être,_  
_ Mais il m'a suffit d'un seul baiser,_  
_ Pour que mon cœur soit prisonnier._

Ils reprennent le savoureux échange, les dents mordillent les lèvres, celles-ci rougissent mais ce n'est plus suffisant. Ils leurs en faut bien plus. les mains ne restent pas indifférentes, elles naviguent sur leur corps, agrippent leurs cheveux lorsque le plaisir est trop présent. Elles caressent une nuque et des épaules au travers de sa chemise. Des mains aux hâlé passe sous le tissus.

Naruto se perd dans la formes des muscles du brun, ses pectoraux tressaillent sous les doigt du blond. Sasuke frissonne du contact entre les doigts tentateurs de Naruto et ses deux boules de chairs rosés. Puis les baisers s'intensifient et ils s'y perdent, ne demandant que cela. Les caresses prennent de l'ampleur et deviennent empressés. Il y a trop d'obstacle et déjà les deux hommes veulent s'en séparer. Les mains trop agités dérapent et ne parviennent pas à défaire les boutons. Seulement ce sont les deux hommes de Konoha les plus forts, aussi les chemises sont arrachés à leur peau.

Sasuke se redresse admirant la beauté de celui qu'il va faire sien. Son torse doré et ses muscles saillant, ses courbes délicates et sa finesse agréable, ses cheveux flamboyant, ses yeux si profonds et son sourire taquin... Pourtant derrière se sourire se cache un homme en exaltation devant pareil splendeur. Splendeur de son torse opalin à celle de ses muscles révélateurs de nombreux efforts physiques, ou celle de ses courbes franches à sa taille divine, ou encore la splendeur de ses cheveux ténébreux à ses yeux perçant qui peuvent vous dénuder d'un regard en passant par le sourire lubrique. Recherchant un peu de chaleur, le brun se colle à son blond et le serre dans ses bras. Naruto perd pied. Comment résister à cette sensation et à se regard transit que lui offre le brun.

_Comment ne pas perdre la tête,_  
_ Serré par des bras audacieux_  
_ Car l'on croit toujours_  
_ Aux doux mots d'amour_  
_ Quand ils sont dits avec les yeux._

Leur sexes les rappellent sur terre et Sasuke embrasse Naruto, il suit la ligne de sa mâchoire, descend par le cou jusque sur les épaules parsemant la peau découverte de baisers à son passage. Il s'amuse des gémissement de Naruto lorsqu'il lèche ses mamelons durcit et qu'il les mordille. Il poursuit sa route en direction du nombril où il mime l'acte divin. Suivant ensuite une fine ligne de poil blond, il s'arrête à la limite du pantalon blanc. Il ouvre la ceinture doucement puis le pantalon frottant sans remords la protubérance du blond. Il l'embrasse encore puis le libère du seul morceau de tissus restant.

Sasuke le regarde appréciant immodérément la vue de son membre redressé. Naruto le dévisage puis laisse sa tête tombé sur l'oreiller en signe de soumission. Soudainement, Sasuke le prend en bouche, le blond gémit sous les allers-retours lent. Bientôt la langue joue avec le bout de son sexe et son frein mais le mouvement est trop lent.

-Plus-hnn... plus... Hhaaa! Sasu! Plus... Vite...

Comme l'a demandé Naruto, il augmente subtilement la cadence mais cependant trop peu pour que Naruto ne puisse jouir. Devant ses incessantes réclamations, le brun le fait taire en lui mettant trois doigt dans la bouche. Les bruit de sucions de Naruto sur les doigt et de la bouche sur son sexe les excites tous les deux. Naruto est au bord de la jouissance et Sasuke est au bord des larmes, son sexe lui fait mal, serré dans son pantalon. Il ralentit le rythme et c'est Naruto qui verse une larme de frustration.

Le brun le pénètre d'un doigt. Naruto trop désorienté par sa bouche ne ressent rien, aussi rajoute-t-il un deuxième doigt puis un troisième qui cette fois ci tire une protestation au blond. Sasuke, décidant que le temps est venu, accélère ses mouvements buccaux amenant le Hokage à jouir. Il en avale une partie puis monte embrasser Naruto qui ouvre la bouche dans un cri muet, lui faisant partager son goût et laissant le reste de sa semence sur son ventre. Lui aussi a jouit. Comment résister à ce visage en extase. Enfin, le blond et le brun s'abandonnent aux douceurs post-orgasmiques.

_Moi l'aimant déjà,_  
_ Je le trouvais trop beau pour Konoha,_  
_ Je restais grisé_  
_ Sans volonté_  
_ Sous ses baisers._

Naruto ressent un manque lorsque le brun retire ses doigt de son antre. Il bouge, cherchant probablement à retrouver les membres responsables de sont état. Il veut combler le manque mais le brun semble hésiter.

_-Naru... Il faut qu'on arrête là... _murmure Sasuke.

_-Pourquoi? Je ne te satisfait pas?_

_-Non! Non! C'est que... On n'a pas de lubrifiant... Et comme tu es vierge... Et que sa fait mal la première fois... Et que... _s'embrouille-t-il.

_-Si, bien sur qu'on a du lubrifiant, juste sous tes yeux..._

Baissant les yeux, Sasuke voit la semence de Naruto sur son ventre et immédiatement la lueur pétillante dans ses yeux se rallume. Leur sexes aussi se rallume et déjà Sasuke s'applique le lubrifiant avec force de caresses. Ensuite, le chef des Ambus se placent entre les jambes de son Hokage et les relève pour qu'elles tiennent au dessus de ses hanches. Il se place devant l'antre et demande l'accord du blond d'un regard. Celui-ci acquiesce et lorsque le brun entre doucement, il resserre ses jambes obligeant l'autre à le prendre entièrement d'un seul coup de rein. Le blond grimace un moment mais lorsqu'il entend son mari gémir à cause de son étroitesse, il l'embrasse. il continu sur cette voie à chaque reprise de ses gémissement l'embrassant toujours plus passionnément à mesure que la douleur diminue.

_Sans plus réfléchir, je lui donnais_  
_Le meilleur de mon être_  
_Beau parleur chaque fois qu'il geignait,_  
_Je l'embrassait, et je l'aimais._

La douleur est partit, le plaisir est venu. Naruto se déhanche un peu pour le faire savoir à Sasuke. Immédiatement, le brun reprend les commandes, il bouge lentement, il n'attend qu'une chose, sa vengeance, un Naruto suppliant dans ses bras. Très vite, il obtient se qu'il veut et au milieux de ses halètement il entend:

-Plus... Vite... Hhnn... Plus... Sasu! Plus...

Mais le brun n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherche. Soudain un cri plus fort que les autres réveille les enfants des maisons voisines. C'est la confirmation qu'il l'a trouvé, cette tâche sensible dans son corps et Naruto le lui explique bien:

-Là-hhaaa! OUI! Juste là! Plus... Plus-hnn... Fort! Plus! Sasu-HHNNN!

Il obéit gardant se même angle de pénétration. il adore que son amant cri son prénom en gémissant. Les coup de rein se font frénétique et les mots ne sont plus cohérent. le rythme est de plus en plus saccadé et leur voix de plus en plus forte. Sasuke veut s'attacher à un point d'encrage, il serre son amant entre ses bras et le regarde passionnément et comme si le lendemain n'existait pas pour eux. Naruto en fait de même et lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochent, ils perdent le nord.

_Comment ne pas perdre la tête,_  
_Serrée par des bras audacieux_  
_Car l'on croit toujours_  
_Aux doux mots d'amour_  
_Quand ils sont dits avec les yeux_

Ils ne peuvent plus se retenir et n'essaient même pas, leur cœurs battent à l'unisson et leurs souffles sont erratiques. Lorsque enfin la jouissance s'empare d'eux, leur corps se tendent et leurs lèvres se scellent dans un dernier baiser rappelant la folie du démon qui les a fait succomber. Après le forte tension qui les a gagné vient le repos et l'apaisement, Sasuke s'effondre sur le corps de Naruto vidé de toutes énergies. Naruto déplace Sasuke sur le lit à coté de lui et se cale entre ses bras, la tête sur ses épaules. Il caresse encore la peau de l'homme qui lui a fait voir le ciel et ses étoiles. Finalement, Sasuke reprend ses esprits à l'aide du blond qui le faisait frisonner. Il prend la tête de Naruto, la relève et l'embrasse affectueusement. Les baisers sont éthérés, aériens et voluptueux. Naruto se laisse faire sans rien dire, sa bouche étant trop occupé ailleurs.

_Moi l'aimant déjà,_  
_ Je le trouvais trop beau pour Konoha,_  
_ Je restais grisé_  
_ Sans volonté_  
_ Sous ses baisers._

Entrelacé l'un sur l'autre, ils se calme. Sasuke murmure alors à l'oreille de Naruto:

_-Je t'aime. Tu m'as comme qui dirait éveillé aux joies, aux bonheurs et à la luxure. Mon petit démon à moi._ murmure-t-il de façon possessive, resserrant ses bras autour de la dite personne avec pourtant un sourire taquin.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. Quand je pense que je m'imaginait que tu ne m'aimerais jamais avant... sa me fait un choc. Je croyais que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais partis, c'est pour dire... J'en ai même pleuré. Mon ange. _

_-À toi._ dit-il sèchement.

_-Comment?_

_-Ton ange à toi._ Compléta Sasuke.

_-Mon ange à moi que j'aime et que j'adore._

_-C'est mieux. Savais-tu que mon petit démon à moi était très vocal au lit... Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je sècherais tes larmes et ne partirais plus._

_-Promis?_ demanda Naruto oubliant la pique de son mari.

_-Promis._

_Et joie, à Konoha ou ailleurs_  
_Son vœu est honnête,_  
_J'étais fou de croire au malheur,_  
_Et de ne pas ravir son cœur._

Lorsque Sasuke s'endort, il se serre contre son mari qui rigole un peu. Peut-être est-ce instinctif ou peut-être est-il encore réveillé. Mais Naruto préfère que se soit instinctif car de cette manière, il ne partira jamais vraiment loin de lui. Son rire réveille Sasuke qui papillonne des yeux, il le regarde amoureusement puis se rendort toujours bien enlacé à Naruto.

_Comment ne pas perdre la tête,_  
_Serrée par des bras audacieux_  
_Car l'on croit toujours_  
_Aux doux mots d'amour_  
_Quand ils sont dits avec les yeux_

Au chaud dans les bras de Sasuke, Naruto se sent partir vers le pays des songes. Il sourit en pensant à son amant à la fois très possessif et très possédé selon sa volonté. Lui-même est pareil maintenant et les preuves sont à leur annulaires gauches. Il regarde encore une fois sa bague puis son amant, il l'embrasse et le serre un peu plus dans ses bras lui aussi. Ils dorment tout sourire et plus qu'heureux.

_Moi l'aimant déjà,_  
_Mon amour, mon amant de Konoha,_  
_Je lui appartient_  
_Il est trop tard,_  
_Je le retient._

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que les enfants des voisins se sont réveillés en les entendant, qu'ils ont réveillé leurs parents avec leurs pleures et qu'à cause de cela ils ont traumatisé un peu plus de huit familles... l'équivalent du nombre de maisons dans la rue... soit la portée de la voie de Naruto...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. :)

Merci d'avoir lu, dites-moi vos opinions bonnes ou mauvaises. :)

Bye Bye.


	3. Réponse à la review

**_Réponse à la review:_**

**mimi98**: Je te remercie grandement pour ta review et tes très bon compliments.

Pendant que j'y suis, je verrais bien Naruto dans une chorale comme tu dis donc je retiens l'idée pour de futures fics une fois que j'aurais fini celle que je fais déjà. J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas...

Et oui c'était fait exprès car avouons-le Naruto a vécu une enfance difficile. Il a forcement eu des rêves et des envies. Je me suis dit qu'un Naruto comme ça serais surement fleur bleu et donc qu'il réserverait sa première fois à Sasuke.

Je te remercie encore une fois pour tous tes compliments.

Peut-être à bientôt!


End file.
